I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage container dispensers and more particularly to dispensers which are adapted for use with a particular kind of container so as to be removable and reusable with several containers.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Since enactment of "bottle ban" laws in the various states, it has become desirable to both purchasers and sellers of containerized beverages to bottle or can the beverages in larger size containers, thus avoiding additional deposits on a number of small containers. For example, a two liter bottle contains enough soft drink or other beverage to fill a normal "six pack". Yet the deposit on the former is commonly only ten cents, whereas the deposit on the latter is three to six times as much.
Nevertheless, the popularity of the intermediate or large beverage containers has not been that great since, once opened, they are susceptible to losing their carbonation and must generally be consumed in a reasonably short period of time. Thus, it has become desirable to provide a device for use with large containers such that a portion of beverage may be withdrawn periodically from a single container requiring only a single bottle or can deposit. To date, no such device has been provided.
Furthermore, the "tappers" normally associated with barrels or half barrels of beer are unusable with these intermediate size containers since they are often too large and since the containers do not have appropriate connection counterparts.